What Lies Below
Walkthrough (only when you use the chaos tunnels.) |items = *Bowl *15 Chaos Runes or 15 Pure Essence (unnoted, so it's recommended to bring the stackable chaos runes, or store the essence in some pouches.) *Chaos Talisman or Chaos tiara or Omni-talisman/Omni-tiara/Omni-talisman staff. None of these are required if the Abyss method is used. *Bronze pickaxe (Note: Anna Jones will give you one.)(other pickaxes will not work) *Varrock Teleports would be useful. (Teleport tablets may also be used.) *Wicked Hood is recommended for quick access to the Chaos Altar. |kills = *King Roald (Level 47) *5 Outlaws (Level 32) }} An unfortunate merchant Make your way to Rat Burgiss, who is on the road between Varrock and Lumbridge and to the west of the Exam Centre. He says that a bunch of outlaws ransacked his trading cart and stole some important papers. Offer to help him. He says the outlaws headed north-west, taking five pages with them. He tells you to kill the outlaws and get the papers back. He gives you an empty folder to keep the papers in. Helping Rat Head to the outlaws' camp, which is between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange and just south of Lucien's house. Kill five outlaws to retrieve Rat's five papers, and then use the papers one by one on the folder to get a full folder. Return to Rat with the full folder. He takes the folder and asks you to deliver a letter to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. Head to the library (it's in the northern part of the palace), and speak to Surok Magis. You give him the letter, which he quickly destroys with a spell. He then tells you that he has learned how to transform simple clay into gold bars! He tells you he will share the gold with you but first needs a few more items: an ordinary bowl and an infused wand. He gives you a wand to be infused with chaos and Sin'keth's diary. Finally, he tells you to search the library to find an old tome. He forgot where he left it but says it is easy enough to find. Go to the north-east corner of the library, and search the bookcases opposite the table and two chairs to find a musty old tome called Dagon'hai history. The Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman, chaos tiara or a wicked hood with the ability to teleport to the Chaos altar. Do not forget to bring the required 15 Chaos Runes to use with the altar. (You can also bring 15 pure essence instead of the chaos runes if you are going to craft the runes yourself.) Note: Low levelled players may die in this part of the quest. It is recommended you turn run mode on and make a run for the Chaos Altar. Also for low levelled players they can choose to turn auto-retaliate off to prevent unnecessary fights. Option 1: Teleport Via Wicked Hood Since the release of the Wicked hood, the fastest way to get to the chaos altar is by using the hood's teleport directly to altar. Option 2: Through the Wilderness Head to the Chaos Altar entrance, located in level 10 Wilderness just north of Edgeville. Once inside, make your way through the maze to the Chaos Altar. The journey to the altar can take some time, as the maze can get frustrating* and the walk into the Wilderness can be dangerous. Alternatively, you can reach the altar through the Abyss. *HINT* The maze can be frustrating but a simple trick is to scroll across the screen till you find the ladder going down and right click and select "climb down ladder", your character will find its way to the ladder, so all you have to do is watch. This is a simple method of getting through the maze with little to no difficulty. Option 3: Through the Tunnel of Chaos Read Sin'keth's diary, and then head east of Varrock and just south of the Jolly Boar Inn to a statue of Saradomin. Talk to Anna Jones. She gives you a bronze pickaxe. Choose the Excavate Statue option on the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. Enter the hole in the statue. You find that Dagon'hai organisation lives in the tunnel. Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the third level of the Chaos Maze. Navigate the rest of the maze to reach the altar. This will complete a medium Varrock Task. Infuse the wand Use your wand on the altar. It absorbs the 15 chaos runes and turns to an infused wand. Now return to the library of Varrock and talk with Surok Magis, with the infused wand and a bowl in your inventory. He gives you Surok's letter to deliver to Rat. A treasonous plot! Head back down to Rat, and deliver the letter. Rat explains that he is actually the commander of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning to take over the kingdom of Misthalin by using a powerful mind-control spell on King Roald. Rat directs you to Zaff, owner of the staff shop in Varrock, to help with a spell to counteract the effects of Surok's spell. Return to Varrock, and talk to Zaff. He explains his plan to you, gives you a Beacon Ring, and hands you Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. Return to Surok Magis (who is now wearing Dagon'hai robes), and talk to him. You see a short cutscene where Surok casts his spell on King Roald, who just came in. Fight King Roald (Level 47) until a message pops up in your chat box that says "Now would be a good time to summon Zaff!" If you summon Zaff too early, he will teleport you and him back to his shop. King Roald is located in a single-way combat area, and is immune to the effects of poison and rings of recoil. As a result, lower levels attempting to kill him must be ready to do so without help from a higher level friend who could be a "meat shield" for them. The single-combat zone also prevents combat familiars from attacking him, although a Beast of Burden could be summoned instead to hold extra food. Overall, the fight shouldn't be too hard, as King Roald hits rather low for his level, and is weak to slash and magic attacks. Choose the Summon option. Zaff arrives in a cutscene, saves King Roald, teleports him away and blocks Surok from teleporting away. Note: '''If you try to leave the room during the fight, you will be teleported south of Varrock, near the dark wizards. Also, if you are ranging, you will not be able to retrieve your arrows after the fight. Return to Rat Burgiss, and speak with him. '''Congratulations! Quest complete. Suroks_Mind_Control.png|Surok's Mind control Spell Evilkingroald.png|King Roald Possessed What Lies Below Zaff.png|The mind control spell being removed. Solus attempts to escape.png|Surok tries to escape, but is stopped by Zaff. Rewards *1 Quest point *2,000 Experience *8,000 Experience *The Beacon Ring *Access to the Tunnel of Chaos and the Chaos Tunnels *Ability to speak with Historian Minas and give him the Dagon'hai history book you found during the quest in the Varrock Palace library for kudos. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Alternative Root: Tunnel of Chaos. *Surok's Theme: In fight with King Roald — released 5 February 2008, automatic credit for those who had already completed the quest. *Complication: Chaos altar. Required for completing Completion of What Lies Below is required for the following: *Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok *Defender of Varrock *Varrock Tasks: **'Medium:' "What Lies Below?" **'Elite:' "Stick a Bork In Him, He's Done" and "Mind Your Back" Trivia *There is a glitch where if you summoned Zaff too early, you still have access to the ring in your inventory, allowing you to summon him multiple times *After you get the spell from Zaff and you go back to arrest Surok Magis , he will have changed clothes to Dagon'hai robes but will still have the chatface of the original robes he was wearing before you came to arrest him. *The second time you talk to Rat during the quest, your character will say "All work and no play makes [character name] a dull adventurer." This is a reference to the quote "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" from the movie "The Shining". *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spell Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *"Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to the request?" is a reference to ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl''. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Surok Magis wanted to kill King Roald and take over Varrock with his magic, but his evil plan has been scuppered!" *It is possible to translate Rat's letter. Each of the characters stands for a letter in the English language. Since it is addressed to Surok Magis, you can assume that the top row is his name. From there, you can substitute those letters for the characters in the top row, and for all of the similar characters in the rest of the letter. The contents of the letter is as follows: "Surok Magis, Your actions are being watched. We know what you are trying to do and the VPSG will stop you! Do not attempt to leave the palace or you will be arrested on sight. We will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey King Roald's orders. -Rat Burgiss *During the final battle with King Roald, one thing he says "Havat you!" is a reference to Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. *If you completed The Garden of Tranquility quest prior to the boss battle, King Roald will occasionally yell "That garden was awful!" *When infusing the wand it looks as if a Nature, Earth, Fire, Water, and Air rune is being absorbed into it, despite none of those runes being used. nl:What Lies Below es:What Lies Below fi:What Lies Below Category:Quests Category:Varrock Category:What Lies Below Category:Wikia Game Guides quests